


Persona Futa One Shots

by BurstEdge



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: A collection of Persona-related futanari one shots.





	1. Request Guidelines

Hey, everyone, it's me again. You probably know my previous one shot series about RWBY related smut, but now I'm moving it to Persona for your pleasure. Now, if you're familiar with the guidelines of my previous work, that's good. But for those who haven't seen it yet, here they are.

This one shot series will now focus on Persona futanari smut. I'd list the girls that will be featured here, but seeing how there's so many of them, I had to reduce it. The genderbends, on the other hand are all good:

 

Minato

Akihiko

Shinjiro

Yu

Akira

Goro

And as usual, I would like for you good people to describe the scenario your chosen characters will be in. It is up to you whether you want it to follow canon or not. It doesn't have to. Like before, the comments will be moderated to determine which is appropriate. Also, no gore, watersports or other gross fetishes like that.

With all that put out of the way, have fun. 


	2. Curiosity (Futa!Minato x Elizabeth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Tekcreation.

Elizabetha had been watching Minato closely for the past week. She took note of all of the encounters the bluenette had, especially ones that included nudity and moaning. It was kind of hard not to hear it, seeing how she was standing near the door. She wondered if the walls were thick enough to mute the sound, but seeing how loud the people inside are, it would be impossible.

"Oh, Minato!" she heard Fuuka moan. "You're so big! I feel like I'm about to split apart!"

"Maybe if you weren't so tight, it wouldn't be a problem," Minato moaned back.

Elizabeth didn't know why, but she felt an odd sensation between her legs. She needed to sate it in some way. And she knew exactly how.

* * *

Minato arrived at the dorm after school, tired beyond normal comprehension. She just wanted to head upstairs and lay in her bed all day long.

"I swear, Mitsuru-san is quite the slave driver," she sighed, walking up the stairs. "I think she just relegates her stuff on me just because she's bored. But I can't say that to her face or I'll get executed for sure."

She reached the top floor and opened the door to her room. And she nearly lost all composure once she laid eyes on what was on her bed.

"Hello, lover~"

Laying on her bed was Elizabeth dressed in nothing but a see-through gown and dark blue garterbelt. The only remains of her uniform was her hat.

"Would you like to know how tight I am?" she asked lustfully. "I would love to know how big you are."

Without a second thought, Minato shed out of her unform, presenting her thick cock to Elizabeth. Immediately, she plunged into Elizabeth's warmth and thrusted in and out like a wild animal. Elizabeth moaned from having such a large object penetrate her at a rough pace. She wrapped her arms and legs around Minato, wanting the moment to last forever.

"Minato! You're so big! If you keep it up at this pace, I'll be split in half!"

"Then you better get ready," Minato warned as she thrusted faster. "We're going at this all night long!"

* * *

"And we did went all night long. I was unable to walk straight for a week. She was that incredible at sex."

Margaret chuckled at her younger sister's tale. "I must say, Minato is quite the stallion. But I'm afraid she pales in comparison with Narukami."

"Oh?" Elizabeth smirked. "Do tell, sister."

Margaret smirked in response. "You won't believe what I went through with her..." 


	3. Backstage Pass (Futa!Rise x Naoto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Star Detective.

Naoto considered herself lucky be invited to Rise's concert. Of course, she expected it to happen, considering they've been close friends for a very long time. Still, there was a large crowd in the lobby, and finding her proved to be difficult. Even if Rise stood out like a sore thumb, the crowd was too dense to easily spot her.

"Where could she be?" she said, pushing her way through. "She told me to meet me here, but that's next to impossible considering the amount of people in here. I'll be lucky if I find her at all."

Naoto continued to manouver her way through the dense crowd, hoping to find her longtime friend. If only there was some way to spot her.

"Naoto-kun! Naoto-kun, where are you?"

She recognized that cheery voice anywhere. It was very hard to forget, anyway.

"Rise? Rise, I'm over here!" she called out.

She weaved her way though, calling Rise's name as she did. Soon enough, she bumped into a woman with brown hair tied in pigtails and eyes with a matching color.

"Naoto-kun... you're here!"

Rise hugged Naoto, nearly smothering the detective in her cleavage.

"Rise... you're suffocating me," she groaned.

Rise immediately released Naoto from her grip.

"Wow, it's been so long!" the idol beamed. "And I see you've changed a bit."

Naoto blushed a little. "A bit? Well, I guess my hair has gotten longer-"

Rise pouted and shook her head. "You dummy, I'm not talking about your hair. I'm talking about..."

Without warning, Rise's hand shot towards Naoto's chest, which has developed quite significantly over the years as well.

"R-Rise!" Naoto squeaked.

The idol grinned as she continued to fondle her friend's chest. "I knew you've gotten bigger, but I didn't expect you to go into an H-cup!"

Naoto blushed madly at the reveal of her bust size. "R-Rise, is this really neccessary?"

"It is!" she beamed. "And it's just the kind of thing that I need."

Naoto blinked. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Naoto blushed like she never had before as she sucked Rise's large dick while it was nestled between her equally large breasts. The idol's moans were pleasant as her length was massaged by the detective's bust. Being suddenly dragged backstage by her longtime friend and requested to be given a blowjob/titfuck was something she never would have imagined. It was something she dreamed of, and now it was coming true.

"Naoto-kun," Rise sighed. "You're so soft~"

Naoto continued to pleasure her friend, her heart fluttering from her comments.

"Had I known your boobs would be this soft beforehand, I would've asked you to do this for me a long time ago."

The blush grew hotter as Naoto continued to rub her breasts around the idol's cock.

"Mmm... I don't know if I'm gonna last much longer," Rise moaned. "Naoto... I'm gonna cum!"

Rise's cock twitched as it shot a load of cum all over Naoto. Some got on her face and in her hair, but her breasts took the most damage so far. In the end, the detective was coated in a new shade of white.

"You know... you look pretty cute covered in my spunk," Rise panted. "Should I take a picture of you like this for a keepsake?"

Naoto sighed, then grinned at her. "Go ahead."

Rise smiled brightly as she took out her phone and took a picture of the jizz-covered detective.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my long absence of this fic. I've been caught up in real life affairs and nearly forgot about this.


End file.
